1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tuning device for properly tuning the harmony of two sounds that are produced simultaneously.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to achieve beautiful harmony in an ensemble, Patent Literature 1 discloses a tuner for the user to tune his pitch serving as a target pitch, which should be adopted for his instrument, corresponding to an interval of a standard music tone that has been produced. More specifically, the tuner of Patent Literature 1 performs the following events according to an interval between the scale pitch name of the input music, which is determined based on the frequency of the input music that is inputted for tuning, and a preset standard music that is harmonic with the input music: (1) determining the pitch corresponding to the scale pitch name of the standard music (pitch corresponding to the keynote of just intonation) according to an equal temperament after determining the scale pitch name of the standard music, (2) determining the reference pitch with respect to the pitch corresponding to the determined keynote of just intonation according to the just intonation with the preset interval, and displaying a pitch error of the determined reference pitch and the pitch of the input music by means of a pitch error display section.
With the tuner of Patent Literature 1, a pitch error of an input sound (input sound) with respect to a reference pitch (i.e. as a target pitch of the input sound) can be determined, wherein the input sound is one of the tones that construct harmony and the reference pitch is harmonic with the other tones (the reference sound), which are generated from the tuner and determined according to a set interval, according to the just intonation scale. Accordingly, the user can check the pitch error displayed by the pitch error display section and at the same time tune the input music to adjust the pitch error to zero.